


but his brain was so loaded it nearly exploded

by Missy



Category: American Girls: Samantha - Various Authors
Genre: Bicycles, F/M, First Meeting, Ice Cream, Love at First Sight, Romance, Yuletide Treat, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gard and the lovely woman he keeps meeting on his bicycle path haven't spoken a single word to one another, but he's certain he must speak with her.  Now if he can only find the words...
Relationships: Cornelia Edwards/Gardner Edwards
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	but his brain was so loaded it nearly exploded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasamishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/gifts).



_Get ahold of yourself!_ Gard scolded himself, as he smiled for what felt like the hundredth time at the gorgeous maiden with whom he shared a bike path but not a word. 

For the last six Sundays, he had seen her traveling eastward while he peddled westward. Every morning, Gard remained embarrassingly tongue-tied. Well, no more of that, he told himself! He was going to get off of his duff and approach the young woman while he had the chance.

Unfortunately for him, today’s chance had slipped him by. Gard sighed and peddled back to his townhouse, promising himself he’d see her again the next Sunday and be on his best behavior.

*** 

On Monday – strictly by chance – he walked by an ice cream parlor and there she sat, sipping a strawberry soda.

He straightened his spine, leaned his bike against the wall and rushed inside. She was unchaperoned (very modern!) and, as he got his dish of chocolate ice cream, he thought of the best way to approach her. The simplest truth was the best truth. He arrived posthaste, aware that they were in public.

“Hello,” he said politely, even bowing.

She brightened up instantly. “You’re that fellow I saw on the bike path the other day. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself to you.”

“One and the same. Gardner Edwards at your service. Please, call me Gard.” Terribly forward, he knew, but he also truly meant it. “I’m not interrupting you?”

She smiled and sipped at her soda. “No, I fear I’m here as a bachelorette.”

His heart fluttered. “Then do you mind if I join you?”

“Heavens no,” she said.

He sat down before her, their eyes locked together. His hand slid into her begloved grip, and the sweet embrace was like a return home. It was as if he’d known this girl forever.

“It completely slipped my mind – what on earth is your name?” he asked.

“Cornelia,” she said, and the sun seemed to shine brighter.


End file.
